


ItadakimASSu

by Yuripaws



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Food Kink, In This House We Worship Yuuri Katsuki's Ass, M/M, Nantaimori, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Yuripaws
Summary: Viktor has a special request involving sushi. Yuuri just rolls with it.





	ItadakimASSu

**Author's Note:**

> when u hear that there aren't enough face-sitting fics so u do ur best to help
> 
> thank u twitter friendos for starting this
> 
> check the In This House We Worship Yuuri Katsuki's Ass tag for more... [eyes emoji]

"You... _what?_ "

Yuuri's damp hair is slowly but steadily dripping, the water slipping underneath his bathrobe to run down his spine. He tells himself that this is the reason he's just shivered. Definitely not what Viktor's just suggested. Viktor leans forward eagerly, and the spark in his eyes tells Yuuri that he should brace himself. But Yuuri knows better, and so he doesn't hold his breath.

"Read about it," Viktor repeats, his grin faltering slightly. "I mean, it's something people do in Japan, right?"

The doubt creeping into his tone is almost too much to bear, and Yuuri scrambles for something to say to keep it at bay.

"Uh... no?"

Nailed it.

"I mean," Yuuri adds quickly, before Viktor can look too crestfallen and sink into the sofa in despair, "it's not very common. Not anymore, I guess? You're talking about nantaimori, right? Eating sushi off of a man's body?"

Viktor nods, looking hopeful again, and Yuuri desperately tries to keep his eyes from straying to the container his fiance's clutching so earnestly. He's trying not to think about the rolls of sushi in there, likely picked up on the way home from an overpriced restaurant, or the fact that Viktor wants to eat them off his naked body. Something about that mental image makes him feel odd, and he has a habit of pushing thoughts like that away without really dwelling on them too hard.

But he can't deny that he's hungry, and if indulging Viktor means being one step closer to dinner, maybe he'd better give it a shot. He trusts him enough to try anything at least once.

"No one really does this anymore," Yuuri emphasizes, but the relenting tone in his voice already has Viktor brimming with excitement, and it makes him pause, a small smile twitching on his lips. "You _really_ wanna try this, don't you?"

"Oh, _Yuuri!_ " Viktor cries, dropping the container onto his lap to throw his arms around him and pull him in for a bone-crushing hug. "I promise it'll be fun!"

Yuuri hasn't been holding his breath, but he feels it sucked harshly out of his lungs when Viktor suddenly pulls away to look down at him through silvery and thick lashes. There's an expectancy in his gaze, an anticipation bubbling just beneath the surface of his smile.

"Well?" he nearly purrs, and Yuuri gets that odd feeling again. "Take off your robe, Yuuri."

Right, Yuuri thinks, his face flushing hard and his hands trembling harder as he grips the loose belt of his robe. He's supposed to be naked. Right. He shrugs the robe off of his shoulders in one fluid motion, silently congratulating himself, because he knows it must have looked very sexy. At least, he hopes it had. Viktor seems to think so, his eyes roving over his bare chest with much appreciation. Those eyes trail lower, lower, down his abdomen, down his stomach, and when they rest at the waistband of his briefs, Yuuri takes the hint. It had been the only piece of clothing Yuuri had managed to pull on after his shower before Viktor had come bounding into their apartment shouting for him excitedly. His hands pause on their way to his hips, and he frowns.

"Hey, should we move to the bed? That might be, uh," he pauses again, losing his train of thought, because Viktor's eyes are absolutely devouring him, boring through to his very center. His skin seems to prickle where Viktor's gaze rests, as though sensing something about to prey upon it. And Viktor certainly looks like an animal, like a cat about to strike, wire-tense and thrumming. Yuuri tries to remember how to form words again, but he's not exactly good at this in the first place. And especially not when Viktor looks at him like _that._

Eyes like chips of ice make their way back up his body, leaving a chilling trail over Yuuri's skin in their wake, and when they lock onto his own eyes, Yuuri feels frozen in place. Cornered. Prey.

"Yuuri," Viktor says softly, "I'm _starving._ "

Right. Sofa it is, then.

Yuuri senses the urgency in Viktor's body before he even feels it, suddenly pressed close, hands sliding down to grab his waist and yank him forward. Yuuri's yelp of surprise is lost between Viktor's lips, swallowed hungrily along with his tongue. Deft fingers finish what Yuuri had started, pulling off his briefs smoothly and sending Yuuri flying onto his back against the arm of the sofa.

Viktor takes a moment to stare, to become lost in his shape, in his curves and edges, to eye his stiffening cock, to watch the last droplets of moisture clinging to his skin, making him gleam. Yuuri feels incredibly good whenever Viktor does this, whenever he looks at him this way, and he can feel his nerves start to dissolve, soothed away by the healing heat of Viktor's loving gaze. Viktor knows this, and the fingers that run along his thighs are just as light as his voice.

"You're so delicious, Yuuri. Please, turn over?"

Yuuri doesn't need to be told twice, flipping over in a way he hopes doesn't resemble a flopping fish. He curls his arms around one of the cushions, trying to sneak a glance back over his shoulder and nearly trembling in anticipation. He hadn't thought he'd ever be so excited to do something so ridiculous, but, as life has shown him often, Viktor has a way of surprising him.

And surprise is what he feels when something chilled is placed onto his back, right between his shoulder blades. He doesn't have to see it to know that it's a nori roll, and most likely filled with salmon. Viktor's favorite. He tries not to shiver as another one is placed below it, then another below that one, and another, down until the final one rests at the small of his back. Thin strips of something slick are placed around it, and Yuuri can only assume that this is gari, the sweet pickled ginger that Viktor enjoys almost as much as the meal itself. 

Such a weird sensation, Yuuri thinks, trying not to fidget as Viktor pulls away at last, presumably admiring his work for just a moment before starting. Yuuri can sort of feel the stickiness of the rice, but it isn't as unpleasant as he'd thought it'd be. Okay, this is fine, he thinks, clutching the cushion and waiting for Viktor to grab up chopsticks. Totally fine. Sort of thrilling, actually, the idea of being laid out before Viktor as though he were part of his meal. As though he too might be eaten up.

Yuuri's half tempted to jokingly ask Viktor if he'd like a dish of soy sauce, but then the sofa dips, two hands placed on either side of Yuuri's head as Viktor leans over him. He hovers carefully, straddling Yuuri's hips and stretching forward to press his lips against Yuuri's ear.

The hard shiver threatening to tear its way down Yuuri's spine makes him tense, struggling not to twitch as Viktor's kisses make their way towards his neck. Yuuri feels the hairs there raise, his body conditioned to respond to Viktor's touch immediately. His struggle is certainly a lot harder now as Viktor breathes into his ear, voice low and thick and dripping with barely restrained desire.

"You know, Yuuri," he murmurs, pausing to nibble at his earlobe, flicking it with his tongue before continuing. "They say that fish is an aphrodisiac."

"That's the least sexiest thing I've ever heard," Yuuri groans, and Viktor laughs, because the both of them know that he's said much worse.

"Just don't be too surprised if I'm still hungry and ready for seconds, hmm?"

Yuuri's response is quite rudely interrupted by his own sigh, because now Viktor's mouth moves against him, towards the back of his neck, down and down, and Yuuri has enough coherent thought left in him to nearly ask him if he's going to get the chopsticks before he feels teeth scrape over his skin.

Viktor takes the roll between his teeth carefully, and Yuuri hears the sound of swallowing and lips being licked loudly in satisfaction. Something about this is thrilling. _Deeply_ thrilling. He finds that he has a harder time staying still as Viktor's lips press down his spine, sucking at his skin as though it were as appetizing as the next roll he devours. Yuuri can just imagine the way his throat moves as he swallows again, and he can almost see his tongue slowly running over his lips. He feels that same tongue down his back, tracing a path lightly to the next roll, and its cooling trail is soothing on Yuuri's suddenly too-hot skin. But the heat is growing unbearable, and Viktor's lips are only fanning the flames.

Viktor travels down Yuuri's body as he eats, inching backwards until his face hovers above the small of his back, where the last roll rests. This time, Yuuri can't control the ripple that passes through him when Viktor's teeth delicately graze that patch of sensitive skin. He hopes Viktor hadn't noticed, but he can feel his smile as he takes the final roll into his mouth. Viktor sucks the pieces of ginger off of Yuuri's back soon after, kissing each revealed area as he does, and his last gulp seems to echo throughout the room, closely followed by the sound of smacking lips.

The silence stretches, but Viktor hasn't moved off of him yet. His head is still bent low, and Yuuri can feel his hot breath ghosting over his skin, making it prickle. 

"Yuuri." That same soft tone. Something about it makes Yuuri want to give in to anything he says. "I'm still hungry."

Yuuri's about to generously offer his own untouched portion of sushi still in the container, but he feels Viktor's lips against his back again and suddenly forgets how to speak. Warm and soft lips, so gentle as they press themselves to the small of Yuuri's back, sending shock waves up his spine. Before Yuuri can even react, Viktor's mouth trails lower, so low that it's nearly between Yuuri's cheeks. Cheeks that tense as large and firm hands grasp them, squeezing and pulling them apart, spreading them for hungrily searching lips. 

" _Viktor_ ," Yuuri breathes, his face flushing hard, "what are you doing?"

Viktor laughs softly, his lips curving against Yuuri's skin, just barely above its tender mark. "I want dessert, Yuuri."

Yuuri's mind goes blank as a broad and hot tongue presses hard against his hole, moving upwards in one long and wet lick and leaving a tingling trail. His cry is muffled into the cushion in his arms, his hips jerking as Viktor licks him again, this time slower. Slower and lighter, just barely grazing his rim, making it twitch for more. Yuuri bites back a moan, his hips bucking, his cock pressed hard into the sofa as Viktor's tongue pushes ever so slightly into him, swirling to stretch the tight ring before drawing back teasingly. Yuuri almost doesn't recognize his sharp whine of protest, surprised that such a desperate noise could come from his own throat.

But Viktor doesn't keep him waiting long, and Yuuri's entire body jerks when Viktor buries his face between the cheeks he's spread even wider, squeezing them so hard that Yuuri's sure he'll wake up the next morning with bruises. He hardly has time to even form this thought before the feel of Viktor's lips moving against him drives any remaining coherency out of him. Viktor begins to tear into him mercilessly, mouth moving hard against Yuuri's hole, kissing and sucking at it as if it were Yuuri's lips he had caught with his own, Yuuri's lips he parts for the thrust of his tongue, Yuuri's lips he nibbles at, tugging playfully at the skin, at the muscle, at the rim that clenches desperately around the tingling wet heat that slides in again, letting soft and tight walls pulse around it.

The tingling sensation must be the gari, Yuuri thinks faintly, noting that Viktor's mouth seems to nearly burn him. It amplifies the swipe of his tongue, the pull of his lips, the edges of his teeth, and Yuuri soon finds himself melting into the sofa, rutting himself against it and almost screaming into his cushion. It's almost too much, the feel of Viktor's jaw working between his thighs, and Yuuri pushes back almost frantically, wanting him even deeper.

Viktor makes a small and muffled sound, pulling away and giving Yuuri's ass a playful slap. Yuuri is about two seconds away from begging him to hit harder when he's suddenly jerked up, Viktor's hands tight around his waist, and Yuuri has only a few moments to flail his arms wildly for balance before Viktor falls onto his back, taking Yuuri down with him. He lands neatly in his lap, his bare ass pressed against a heated hardness beneath Viktor's tight jeans.

They lie there for a bit, both of them slightly out of breath. Viktor's lips press against the side of Yuuri's head, and when they move, the words blaze almost as hot as his tongue had.

"Yuuri." That was it, often. Just his name. Just his name, said low and soft, rolling sweetly and murmured into his hair, his skin, his lips. Just enough to make him burn.

"Yes?" Just as soft, though he hears a tremble in it that he fails to suppress. 

"There's something I want you to do for me. I want you to get up on your knees." He pauses as Yuuri scrambles up without hesitation, rising to straddle his lap. "Yes, perfect."

His hands trace the backs of Yuuri's legs lightly, trailing up to grab his ass firmly, and Yuuri tries not to lose his balance as he's guided backwards. He's hovering above his chest now, and he glances back down at him anxiously, his anticipation mounting. There's a frenzied hunger in Viktor's eyes, and Yuuri sees it growing wilder as he speaks. For a moment Yuuri almost doesn't register his words -- he's too busy imagining those lips working between his thighs, as they should be.

"Sit on my face, Yuuri."

Yuuri's legs almost give out.

"Wh -- I mean, just... uh, right on your face?" Yuuri feels his cheeks burn for giving such a stupid response to literally the most gorgeous man on the planet politely asking him to take a seat on his face. Viktor seems to find this charming, as he often does, and his gentle smile has just the slightest edge of something teasing in it. Quite the contrast to his hard and ravenous gaze, and as it sweeps over him, Yuuri's doubts quickly vanish, his confidence skyrocketing, because Viktor is looking at _him_ like that. Only him.

"I want to devour you, Yuuri. I want to drown in you. I want you to ride me, and don't stop until you're satisfied."

Yuuri wastes no time taking that seat.

He drops down and pushes back just as Viktor slides further down the sofa, and warm lips find his center again. Yuuri spreads himself as wide as he can without toppling over, and he feels strong arms wrap around his thighs to keep him steady. He tries to settle comfortably without putting his entire weight down on him, but Viktor squeezes him and buries deeper between his cheeks, encouraging him to give in, to drop everything, to lose himself and give up all thought.

Yuuri feels himself melting again as Viktor's tongue slides into him, the tingling sensation warming him through again. That heat shoots through him, makes him shiver feverishly and moan, and he gasps sharply when he feels Viktor's lips devour him just as voraciously as they had before, slick and hot where they tease against his rim, sucking and pulling, all the while parted for the tongue still deep inside of him.

He sinks even lower, finally giving in, feeling his thighs start to shake as they part wider for Viktor's mouth. He feels weightless, boneless, and the only indicator that he still exists on this plane is the searing and wet heat beneath him, the one he lets consume him entirely. His hitching gasps become breathy moans, and they seem to fuel Viktor's thirst, his tongue plunging faster, swirling and slipping in and out, in and out, and Yuuri is on the verge of tears now as he wraps his fingers around his dripping cock. He tries to pump himself slowly, tries to let the feeling last, but Viktor's lips are too smooth, his tongue too skilled, and Yuuri's hand is flying, his hips jerking with it as they're caught between Viktor's mouth and Yuuri's fist.

"F- _fuck_ ," he whimpers, too close but too desperate to stop, and Viktor moans low between his thighs, lips thrumming against Yuuri's hole, sending a vibration ripping through his body. Lights burst behind Yuuri's eyes as he comes hard, spurting hotly across Viktor's chest and stomach.

But Viktor doesn't stop, and he doesn't slow either, his mouth working mercilessly, his hands squeezing his thighs harder as through urging him to keep riding. Yuuri has the dazed realization that he'd meant it when he'd told him not to stop until he's satisfied. 

But Yuuri is never truly satisfied until Viktor is, and his trembling fingers struggle to unbutton and unzip his jeans now, slipping below his briefs to draw out his neglected cock. Viktor makes a muffled sound of surprise, then moans again as Yuuri starts to jerk him quickly. Yuuri hadn't realized just how hard he'd been, just how much pleasure he'd been receiving through pleasuring Yuuri alone. And now Yuuri would return the favor, feeling his own heat rise even higher at the twitching and squirming of Viktor's hips beneath his pumping fist, the sound and the _feel_ of his moaning driving him faster, faster.

Despite this, Viktor shows no signs of relenting, and his lips smack viciously against Yuuri's hole, the loud sucking noises becoming obscene, almost as obscene as the noises vibrating in Yuuri's throat. He's beyond screaming, beyond crying out, beyond anything but low and long groaning, his mouth slack and dripping with drool, his eyes clouded in a blissful haze. He struggles to focus, tries not to let Viktor slip out of his grasp, but he's finding it hard to function, hard to feel anything but Viktor's lips tearing him apart. But he wants to help Viktor. He needs to. He can't think of any pleasure greater than bringing his fiance to and over the border of ecstasy. 

"Want you... t-to feel," he mumbles shakily, the feeble breath already sucked out of his lungs as Viktor's tongue stretches him wider, and he suddenly can't remember what else he'd meant to say.

But Viktor understands. A hand releases its hard grip on Yuuri's thigh, reaching down to gently curl around Yuuri's clumsily working fingers. He guides him, both of their hands picking up speed as Viktor squeezes them both tighter around his cock. Yuuri lets himself melt again, lets Viktor take control of him. He has him caught within his grasp and caught between his lips, and there's no place in the world Yuuri would rather be.

A muffled cry buzzing against his skin has Yuuri nearly choking, almost thrown off the sofa when Viktor's hips buck wildly. Cum shoots between their intertwined fingers, coating his cock as their hands slide to a slow and shaking stop.

Yuuri's entire body is a weak and shivering mess as he collapses forward, whimpering slightly and burrowing into the soft cushions. Without Viktor's tongue inside of him, he suddenly feels empty and cold, the last strings of saliva already cool and drying on his skin.

Viktor's on him in an instant, kissing up his spine and burying his face into his damp and mussed hair. Yuuri groans in protest as Viktor flops onto him, wrapping his arms around him tight and squeezing as he nuzzles him adoringly. 

"You're crushing me, Viktor."

He can almost see Viktor's shit-eating grin.

"Hey, you started it!"

"Actually, _you_ did," Yuuri mumbles into the sofa, too exhausted to move out of the mess they've made. 

Viktor seems just as reluctant to move, and he sighs into the back of Yuuri's neck in content, fingers moving lightly and soothingly over his still trembling and twitching skin.

"You were really tasty, Yuuri," he purrs, nipping at him playfully, and Yuuri fights down a soft gasp at the familiar scrape of his teeth. 

"Well, yeah," Yuuri says a bit breathlessly, grinning slyly nonetheless, "I told you once, didn't I? That I'd become tasty katsudon just for you."

Viktor perks up immediately, squeezing him again in his sudden excitement and accidentally forcing another wheezing groan out of him.

"Katsudon? Yuuri, maybe next time we should try --"

" ** _No._** "


End file.
